The Empire
by Ghost Lord13
Summary: Following events of Season 8 GoT final


**The Empire**

**Game of Thrones Season 9**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, especially Game of Thrones. I'm just a poor man writing this for fun

**Summary:** following events of Season 8 GoT final

GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT

**Prologue**

_8 months later,_

_The Empire, far west of Westeros,_

She was running, trying to keep up with the stronger and faster female warrior that came to explore their land. Her legs ached from the exertion but they couldn't stop. They had to make it. Gritting her teeth Xiao pushed on. There the harbor, they made it. She almost crashed into her friend when the shorter woman stopped in her tracks. About to ask what's wrong when the woman was pointing at something ahead.

Arya Stark, youngest daughter of late Eddard "Ned" Stark and younger sister to both the King of the six kingdoms of Westeros and the independent Northern kingdom, looked at squad of imperial troops blocking their path to the harbor and a ship. Never in her very interesting life had she thought her exploration to the west would bring her to this. Fleeing the new land she discovered. It was so much more advanced in some ways than Westeros. They had powder here that could create explosions equal to that what she had seen a dragon do. These people even found a way to harness the powder to be fired from metallic catapults, _canons_ Xiao called them.

The Empire was made up out several what she would call kingdoms but their called provinces. The provinces didn't have a lord of their own. All were directly under the Emperors control. The Empires did have something akin to the Small Council back in Westeros. Each Minister reported about something to the Emperor.

Arya had wondered about the new world. All the while she shared her knowledge of Westeros and Easteros to the Empire. Of course she hadn't told them she was the younger sister of the leaders of Westeros. She didn't care for being treated as a Lady after all. Especially since it seemed women had about as much to say as back home. Only good for breeding, cooking and cleaning.

Focusing back at the matter on hand, namely the troops blocking their path Arya grabbed the pummel of Needle, her trusted sword. "I'll distract them. You get on board the ship." She instructed her only friend she had made here.

"Arya, they're too many for you I-" Xiao started to say but was cut off.

"Your uncle send the same amount before when he tried to kill me. I defeated those. I can defeat them. Go!"

The squad of soldiers were advancing towards the two women now. "By orders of the Emperor, surrender and face his judgement!" their leader bellowed at the two.

Arya smirked as she drew Needle from its sheet. "I think I'll pass. Step aside and I'll spare your lives." She countered.

The man's face flushed, "I'll teach you some manners woman!" he called out as he charged Arya. Arya sidestepped his attack and stabbed her sword at his head. The man ducked under it and slashed at her with his sword. Arya dodged with a twirl and then blocked another sword swung at her from another Imperial troop. She kicked him in the chest into another and turned to deflect another sword. Using her free hand she grabbed her Valyrian steel dagger and stabbed the blade back into the heart of the mouthy Imperial coming at her again. Wasting no time she pulled it out danced her water dance and used both weapons to fight the remaining 5 men. From the corner of her eyes she noticed Xiao taking advantage of the fight to sneak by the men and towards the boat.

She didn't have time to keep an eye on her friend as she was forced to roll out of the way of being cleaved in half.

Slicing with her own dagger she heard a cry of pain as she severed tendons, her valyrian steel easily slicing through the leather boots and muscles. Getting back to her feet she deflected another strike and continued her fight with the 4 remaining guards still on their feet.

Meanwhile Xiao had made it to the ship. She anxiously looked back at her friend fighting four imperial troops. Her eyes widened as she spotted more troops approaching the harbor. Not wanting to distract her friend she turned to try to get the ship ready for take off. Having confidence in Arya to defeat the remaining troops.

She stopped when she saw another imperial troops smiling at her in victory. "Princess Xiao, your uncle wants you alive and ready for your wedding." The man spoke to her. Xiao pulled the dagger Arya had gifted her earlier before their escape, despite her protests with trembling hands.

The imperial laughed, "what are you going to do with that woman? You aren't a savage like the foreigner. You're an Imperial Princess. You don't know how to use that."

Xiao breathed in and out closing her eyes as she lowered the dagger. The man advanced closer and smirked, "you're lucky you're a princess or I'd have taught you your place." His stinky breath making her nose itch snapped open her eyes and she stabbed the knife with full force. The guards shocked expression as he looked at the woman he had perceived as _no threat_.

"Just stick them with the pointy end." Xiao repeated Arya's words in somewhat of a shock.

"Nice work, let's go!" Arya ordered from beside her making her jump and almost fall from surprise.

"They're coming" Xiao remembered. Eyes snapping to where she had seen her uncles troops before. They were entering the harbor.

Arya had sliced the anchors and barked orders to the crew she had also arrived in these lands with to embark.

"My uncle is not going to let either of us go after this." Xiao spoke up to her friend.

"Your uncle had plans to invade Westeros and conquer our lands before this. At least now we can warn them to get ready." Arya reminded her friend.

"without gun powder of your own, can you really defeat him? Will your people even listen to us?" Xiao questioned.

"My siblings will listen. And they have enough influence to make Westeros listen. I don't know if we can beat them. But I haven't expected us to live through the battle with the Night King or survive through the dragon burning down Kings Landing. Yet we have. We have a chance. If we can unite with Easteros to hold the Empire back. We have the most brilliant minds figure out how this stuff works and how to make it." She spoke holding up a small vile tied around neck like a necklace.

Looking out to Xiao whom stared worriedly to the troops whom didn't make to follow after them. "why aren't they pursuing us?" she wondered out loud.

"You uncle isn't worried about us. Even with Westeros and Easteros prepared he still believes he'll win." Arya stated.

"He's got cannons and over one million troops." Xiao reminded herself and Arya.

Arya didn't respond, she instead stared over at the sea to where with a month or 2 sailing Westeros lay. She was going home… despite everything a small smile was on her lips. She had adventured, and seen things no one else had. But despite the circumstances she was going home to. She was happy to be going there. No more confining dresses, or lectures on how a lady should act in the Empire. She'll finally be free and reunite with people she loved. Sansa, Jon, Bran and even Gendry. She had missed all.

GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT

_One month earlier,_

_Castle Black, The North, Westeros,_

Sansa Stark, Queen of the Northern Kingdom now independent of the rest of Westeros ruled by her brother Brandon Stark, looked at her cousin/brother Jon and the redheaded wildling next to her. She once again doubted her plan but ruthlessly shoved those thoughts away. She had to do this.

"I forgot how tiny she is compared to the big woman. Are you sure she's not available to do this?" Tormund Giantsbane asked his friend Jon next to him.

"She's serving Bran in the South, leads his Kingsguard. The choice is still yours whether or not to do this." Jon replied.

Tormund hummed and advanced at his fellow redhead dressed in white. He noticed Sansa tense slightly as she looked him in the eyes. "Sansa, we haven't really talked before. Your brother speaks highly of you."

"As he does of you." Sansa responded, _'I wouldn't be considering this otherwise.'_ She thought to herself.

"So you really want to do this thing then?" Tormund questioned her as he studied her carefully.

"I want the North united. ALL of the North. The wall is useless now that the Night King is no longer an issue." Sansa told him.

"I fought with your people. Your brother and sister fight well. Your talents seems to be ruling." Tormund stated.

Sansa smiled a small smile, "and I have seen yours lay in fighting. We would complement each other well. I know you are a good man, honest and true to your word."

"I suppose we would make some beautiful babies. My charming good looks and skill on the field. Your brain and skill ruling." Tormund amended. "I will accept to your offer of marriage."

Sansa nodded, she had plenty of options for marriage and offspring. From her cousin ruling the Vale to several Northmen Lords. But her desire for a united north strong was what won out. Still had had to be sure of one thing. "you agree to all the requirements that come along with the proposal?"

"Aye, I don't really have a last name. Giantbane is what people nicknamed me. But it isn't my family name. So I don't mind taking yours. I also have no desire to rule, so you can continue to do that. " Tormund answered. "I also like the idea of the North united. Our people have fought one another a long time. I don't want us to return to that." Tormund answered.

Sansa smiled, "I know we do not have a lot in common. But we both love the North and our people. We both see Jon as a brother. Marriage will bind our people together and together we will make the North greater than ever."

Tormund saw the ice fire in her eyes and nodded, "Aye, I would like that. It isn't going to be easy."

"No, but I am confident that together we can make it so." Sansa replied full of determination.

Tormund bellowed a laughed that Sansa felt the tensions she had felt before escape her body as a true smile barely noticeable was on her lips. _'this was going to work.'_

GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT

_About two months later (one month after Arya set sail back to Westeros),_

_Evening,_

_High central left tower, Maester chambers, Riverrun, Riverlands, Westeros,_

A raven flew through the window, the poor exhausted bird almost crashed unto the table. Maester Vyman lookat the creature and walked over to the table unstrapping the message to tied it leg as he placed a small bowl of water he kept in his chambers in front of the bird.

Seeing the sigil of a Direwolf tying the note shut he wondered why the bird was so exhausted flying from Winterfell. The trek wasn't that far. Nevertheless he started to walk out of his chambers to Lord Tully's.

GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT*GOT

_Lord Tully's chambers,_

Vyman knocked and after hearing his Lord permit entry he moved inside. "A Raven from House Stark, my Lord. The bird seemed quite exhausted, so I thought to bring it right away."

Lord Edmure Tully nodded as he took the note, seeing the wax sigil of House Stark unbroken he thanked the Maester and broke the sigil unfolding the note. "Probably more about her upcoming wedding to the wildling" he grumbled softly. His disapproval evident.

"_Dear Uncle Edmure,_

_Danger is approaching Westeros. Please call my sister and brother to Riverrun so I can relay the details to them both in person._

_Arya Stark"_

Looking at the note he felt dread fill him as the fearless young warrior he had come to know somewhat in the time she and Sansa had prepared to negotiate the return of their brother/cousin Stark, wanted both the King of the six Kingdoms and Queen of the rest of Westeros present to warn them of dangers.

He gave the note to Maester Lyman, "please relay my niece's message to the Queen and King as she asked."

Lyman read the short note and saw the unsettled Lord, while it didn't take much to unsettle Lord Edmure, he too remembered the Night King Slayer. Her message warning of danger unsettled him as well. "Right away my Lord" Lyman replied hurrying back to his chambers to do just that all the while wondering _'what ill fate comes for us next…'_

* * *

What do you think? just a preview. not sure where I'll go with it yet. but S8 finale left me really unsatisfied. decided to write my own ending to really conclude it.


End file.
